Tonk's Suprise
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Tonks has a suprise for Remus and everyone knows about it but him. A comedy of errors and a little fluff.


**Tonk's Suprise**

Arthur smiled warmly as he placed two foaming, amber pints on the oaken table at the Leaky Caldron, "Congratulations, Remus!"

Remus lowered The Daily Prophet and looked at Weasley blankly as the older man took a seat beside him and sipped his ale. "Just heard the news from Molly; what a fine surprise for Valentine's Day. Now drink up!"

Remus continued to stare confusedly. Then placing the paper on his knee, his voice hushed, "What are you talking about Arthur?"

Arthur laughed and looked at Remus, finally recognition of the younger man's confusion ringing resolutely, his smile dropped. "Oh dear," he wrinkled his nose; "she hasn't told you yet, has she?"

Pale blue eyes intent, voice serious, "Told me what?"

"Yes, well," Arthur replied distantly and then standing quickly, "Enjoy the pint, really must rush." A tentative smile and then 'pop'; he was gone.

"Arthur!" Remus shouted at the empty air. A few curious onlookers turned their heads, but Lupin was alone with nothing but the curious incident and an uncomfortable gnawing at his conscious. Neatly refolding his paper and quickly downing the pint in a desperate attempt for courage, Lupin arose and left the pub to look for the woman whom he suspected held this 'surprise' for him; Nymphadora.

He hated entering the Ministry these days, as he inevitably set off the dark arts detectors at the front gates, but if his hunch was right, he would rather discuss this issue with his lover than with the gossiping Molly.

A dark friendly face caught his and Remus offered, "Kingsley, hello!"

"Oi, Remus, congratulations!"

"Right," his smile brittle, thinking it best to play along. "Have you seen Tonks?"

"Sure, she was here a few hours ago with the wee bump."

"Oh, yes," Remus tried to smile again, but it was more a grimace. "Have you seen her recently, then?"

"May have gone out to park for lunch or she mentioned heading to Molly's."

"Ahh, the new father." Lupin felt a heavy slap on his back and turned to see Moody with a saucy grin, "A real pure breed she's got there."

Raising an eye brow, "Not exactly." Surely Alistair knew that both he and Tonks were half-bloods.

Mad-eye crossed his arms, "Damn! Well, you'd surprise me. Still, a good bitch is always worth more in the long run than a mixed stud... It is a girl, right?"

Moody looked through him with his magical eye and Remus shuttered, unnerved. Quickly turning on his heel, "Good day gentlemen, I…I need to find my wife."

His stomach knotted as the Weasley homestead appeared in front of him. He breathed deeply and steely marched up the front walk.

"Hello, Molly?" He asked, cracking the kitchen door.

"Oh Remus, come in dear!"

Lupin sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, dear, you don't look well." She tiled her ginger head, "Sit down and have a spot of tea; always makes one feel better."

Remus slumped into a crooked chair and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Have you seen Tonks today?" Molly tried to ask lightly.

"No, but I already know."

"Oh no! Arthur didn't let it slip did he?" She looked with a questioning eye, as she tipped the steaming kettle to his cup.

Running his hands through his graying hair, "I don't understand," he blurted out suddenly, "We've always been so careful."

Remus heard the scraping of Molly taking a chair at the table. "There, there dear," she replied patting his hand. "You don't have to keep it."

"What!" Remus jerked back his hand suddenly, "How could you of all people suggest something like that! It wasn't planned, but for Merlin's sake, Molly, I'm not unhappy, just taken a bit back."

"Well, then, looks like you know what is best," Molly answered flippantly and stood to continue her cooking.

Huffing, "It's just that I wished she'd told me first, alright? I consider this an intensely private issue between me and my wife; so no, I don't appreciate her discussing it with everyone in England first before her own husband."

Molly turned, hands heavy on her hips, "For goodness sake's, Remus, you're making way too much of little Baby."

Remus pushed his chair back suddenly, brow knotted, heart passionate, "Making too much out of a baby? No, Molly, I don't think I'm making too much of the matter! We had decided to wait until this summer to start trying," his pale eyes were stirring with fervor, "we weren't even sure if we could get pregnant, because of my… my condition. So the fact that Nymphadora is with my child in spite of all this, in spite of the contraception potion, yes, I'm a little shocked!"

Her hand flew to her small, o-shaped mouth, "But Remus! You've got it wrong."

"Hello, Molly? Remus?" Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood the petite auror with flaming pink hair and in her arms, a pink wiggling blanket.

"Dear god!" Escaped his lips before he fainted hard against the slate floor.

Slurp, slurp…"Ruff, ruff!" Smelly panting and a wet nose nuzzled at Lupin's cheek. Eyes opened to a smiling, dark eyed puppy.

"Remus, are you alright?" Tonks stroked his head, eyes frantic.

Lupin sighed heavily and set up with the little white fuzz ball still on his chest. "A puppy?"

Her pink lips spread wide, "Say hello to Baby."

"Hello Baby." The little white terrier jumped eagerly in her father's lap, begging for attention, that Remus easily gave with a pull of her ears and a rub of her rounded belly. "Yes, I think I like you too."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Remus."

Kissing his wife swiftly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Nymphadora."

Molly laughed, "Priceless!"


End file.
